


First Class

by bellarxse (AlphaBanana)



Series: Oh, my darling, what if you fly? [4]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/bellarxse
Summary: Flufftober 2020 Day 3: University AU
Relationships: Carl/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Oh, my darling, what if you fly? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952731
Kudos: 6





	First Class

It all starts when he moves her bag from the window table she’d saved for her and her friends and sits there alone, quantum physics and computing textbooks spread out like a carpet on the table.

By the time this has happened two more times, she’s decided that she hates him.

That must be why she tracks him across the library, why her eyes rake down the muscled planes of his back like nails might…

…and why, one particular morning, she wakes up at 4am, enters the library as soon as it opens and positions herself with a perfect vantage point, like a defending army staking out a fortified position.

His eyes fall on her as he enters, blue eyes (pale and clear like a mountain spring) narrowing slightly as he approaches her.

“You’re sitting at my table.”

“ _Your_ table?” Serena is incredulous, and runs an immaculately manicured finger down an almost-upsettingly toned chest (he’s a _digital humanities_ major, he has no _right_ to look like that), before smiling, slow and catlike. “We could share. You must get…lonely.”

He’s much more tolerable when flustered, pale cheeks flushing with a heat that she can almost feel under her fingers, and she wonders if his skin is as smooth and unblemished all over–

“I–sure. That would be–that would be nice.” His Adam’s Apple bobs once, twice, eyes falling to her lips as her tongue darts out to wet them.

Brainy could well be the new sexy.


End file.
